Yvaine
Yvaine is a Zen Master for the Lotus Clan, available in the Winter of the Wolf expansion pack for Battle Realms, and also serves as the expansion's main antagonist. About The ice queen's heart is as cold as the crystalline magic she weaves. Dressed in a long, black dress with spider-like arms protruding from the back. Not much is know about Yvaine and where she came from or how she got her alignment with the Lotus Clan.This cold-hearted hissing old hag oversees the day-to-day operations of the shale mines, and she resents that fact every waking hour. She longs to be more than just a babysitter for the Wolf Clan slaves, and she takes out her resentment and hatred on her subjects. Highly skilled in the arcane arts particularly in ice magic, Yvaine attacks with waves of frost that penetrate her enemies deep into the bone, gripping them in a cold embrace. From a distance, she'll conjure and hurl shards slender lances of ice that travel through the air and shatter into sharp fragments that stabs its victims. Yvaine is a desperate, merciless, and a very crafty sorceress who would stop at nothing until all of her enemies tasted the cold embrace of death it self. White Wolf Totem's Power Yvaine used this form during the last mission in Grayback's Journey. Yvaine uses the White Wolf Totem, the sacred treasure of the wolf, to make her invulnerable to everything. Actually, her HP stat in this form is described as 600. Battle Gear Trivia *It can be theorized that she had an extreme liking for Shale Spiders, her so-called pets, as her shale mines are flooded with the pesky critters. *Yvaine is only available in Battle Realms: Winter of the Wolf, where she serves as an antagonist in the Single Player campaign as well as the new Zen Master for the Lotus Clan in Multiplayer. *As Zymeth's right hand, Yvaine controlled the Shaleback region with an iron fist. She was among the few who could boast of being close to the leader of the Lotus Clan. Even so, rumors say that she got her position only due to her relation with Zymeth, though this rumor was neither confirmed nor denied. Unlike the warlocks of the Forbidden Path, Yvaine specializes in frost magic. It is said that her mere presence is enough to chill the bones. *Yvaine's Prison of Ice drains 15 Health each 'tick' as long as her enemies are frozen. This damage cannot be increased nor reduced. *Yvaine's Ungodly Form may not be damaged by conventional Cutting, Piercing, Fire, Blunt, Explosive, Magical damages by attacks and gears, but she still takes damage from Poison (magic?), Boulders (blunt), and the Brawler's hero-killing Zen Counterpunch. **Ungodly Yvaine cannot use Ice Prison, even though she still has the Gear, because her casting animation's tool-script was faulty. Gallery Yvaine.jpg|Yvaine Concept Art Yvaine-whitewolfscene.png|Yvaine wielding the power of White Wolf, talking to Grayback Quotes (Move) *''"If you wish?"'' *''"Right"'' *''"Going"'' *''"Yes"'' *''"Indeed!"'' *''"A simple request"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"I'll destroy those fools!"'' *''"I'll freeze their bones"'' *''"To battle!"'' *''"They're already DEAD!"'' *''"Winter take you!"'' *''"They'll never survive!"'' Quotes(When engaging in melee combat) *''"Idiot!"'' *''"Enough!"'' *''"DIE!"'' Quotes (Kills) * "Your fight is over!" Quotes (Heal) * "Much better!" Quotes (Death) * "My strength is melting....." * "We'll meet again!" Category:Zen Masters Category:Lotus Unit Category:Lotus Clan